Sweet Home Hogsmeade
by ProfTrelawney15
Summary: Hermione is a successful designer and must go back to her husband, Ron in Hogsmeade in order to divorce him. Beginning has the plot of Sweet Home Alabama but it branches off from there, and its cute! R/H PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Dreaming of Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or the plot of _Sweet Home Alabama. _

~**Sweet Home Hogsmeade**~

Hermione Granger sat at her desk mumbling in her sleep. She was dreaming about the first kiss that Ron and her had shared at the burrow. For her it had been a very memorable time in her life. Suddenly someone shook her awake,

"Why did you guys let me sleep? You know we've got a deadline!" She shouted in mock anger.

"Sorry boss, you know... you really talk loudly when you sleep '_Oh Ron, I didn't know you felt this way,_" the American model said jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Ok, ok... I was dreaming about my first kiss guys give me a break!"

"Well how do you expect to run a proper dress robe show when you are sleeping and dreaming of that guy...who is he?" the American model Sylvia asked.

"Who?" Hermione played dumb hoping Sylvia would just forget it.

"Ron," 

"Look Sylvia, we've got a lot of work to do." Hermione wanted desperately to change the subject. Hermione and her team finished getting prepared for the break through dress robe show that was to make Hermione a star.

Later that night, Hermione went home to her flat in London. She bolted the door behind her and glanced at the floor. It was covered in different colored rose petals! Hermione gasped and followed the trail of them to her living room where a voice came out of no where. A voice she recognized.

"Hello beautiful!" The recording said, "The roses are for every time I thought of you last night. I hope you have a great show and I love you." Hermione smiled, the voice was none other than her rich, handsome boyfriend for whom she was madly in love with. 

The Dress Robe Show 

The next day was a very busy one for Hermione. She stayed backstage fixing all the problems with the robes and making sure everyone looked great for the Hermione Granger line. 

One may wonder at how such a bookworm who didn't used to care about any fashion or makeup could evolve to such a fashionable woman. Frankly it's a long story and it starts at Hogwarts...but that story is for later!

_The most beautiful witch models in the world were modeling my clothes! _ Hermione was ready to burst from pride at herself. It had been a while since Hermione had ever felt proud of her work.

After the show her boyfriend Andrew Witherspoon came up behind her at the party and kissed her neck,

"You didn't forget about that thing, did you?" Andrew asked.

"What thing?" Oh wait...the thing with your mother?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I'm going to take you back to your flat and you are going to change into something gorgeous and I'll pick you up at 8:00, how's that love?" Andrew gave her a flashing smile and she agreed and she left her party.

At exactly 8:00 a midnight blue limo arrived at Hermione's flat and picked her up. Hermione was wearing a black dress robe that exposed one shoulder and was at an angle. Her heir was partly up which left her few shorter bangs fall into her face and framed it in shining strands. 

The driver opened the door and she got a view at the huge inside of the vehicle. Obviously it was a magic limo, different from muggle ones and it was about as big as a house inside but on the outside it was as normal as usual. 

The driver got in and said to Hermione,

"Andrew is running late. He wanted me to take you somewhere so you wouldn't be bored out here waiting for him to Apparate." Hermione really didn't fancy apparating anymore because it was so easy, and when she had set out for London to begin her new life, she didn't want any easy ways out.

"Alright, that sounds fine." Hermione agreed and the limo began to move. About five minutes later the vehicle stopped somewhere Hermione had never been before. The driver opened her door and she stepped out onto the wet pavement. 

"Go on inside, Miss Granger." The driver pointed to a door and Hermione was hesitant to enter until she saw Andrew standing there waiting for her.

"Thank you Mr. Carmichael," Andrew said to the driver as they entered the door. It was really dark inside and Hermione held onto Andrew because she couldn't see.

"Andrew, what's going on?" Hermione giggled.

"Look," Andrew said as he waved his wand and light suddenly appeared in the space. She gazed and saw hundreds and hundreds of beautiful diamond rings. She gasped as Andrew took her hand and got down on one knee on the floor. His eyes shined with tears as he looked into her eyes.

"Hermione Granger. I'm so in love with you, I need you. Will you marry me?" Hermione went silent and looked about at all the wizard jewelers. 

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean, it's only been 8 months." Hermione looked sadly.

"Of course I want to marry you! You know I'm not a man to rush into things, but I really believe we could be great together. You would make me so happy, 'Mione. Will you marry me then?" Andrew asked with hope. Hermione smiled and yelled,

"Yes!!!" Andrew kissed her and then said,

"Pick one," Andrew pointed at the many glass tables full of rings. Hermione gasped and began shopping immediately. 


	2. The Witch Mayor of London

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else besides what is on my desk... which isn't much of anything.

One the way to the huge, A-list dinner party with Andrew's mother, the Witch Mayor of London, Hermione and Andrew kissed passionately. All of a sudden Andrew stopped and said,

"I can't wait to see the look on my mum's face when she sees we're engaged. Lets call your parents right now!" Hermione's eyes got large and said,

"No!" Andrew looked at her in surprise and she added, "I'd rather do it alone, I mean I haven't seen them in so long and besides, I have some unfinished business to take care of. And, I think we should keep this from your mum for a few days." Andrew agreed and turned over her ring until there was just just gold band showing, no diamond. The limo came to a stop. The door opened and Hermione and Andrew came out into a crowd of flashing, wizard cameras. Hermione and Andrew made their way up to Andrew's mother, Kate. Kate smiled but you could tell she didn't like Hermione at all. They shook hands and Hermoine couldn't get her hand free from Kate. It seems that Kate had a devilish gleam in her eyes and she said to Andrew in the midst of flashing lights, 

"You are engaged?!?!?!" Kate turned over the ring to reveal the diamond and Hermione looked horrified as the lights began to flash more to get a picture of the future Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Witherspoon.

The next morning Hermione awoke in her flat. She got dressed in her fancy clothes and did her hair and then she saw the head in the fireplace. It was Sylvia, her American model.

"Hermione! I'm your best friend and I have to hear about the engagement from the tabloids!"

"Sorry Sylvia, Kate just grabbed my hand. And, I can't talk long... I'm apparating to Hogsmeade this morning."

"Hogsmeade?! What do you have to do there?" Sylvia asked.

"I have some unfinished business, lets just say that." Hermione said.

"Ok, I guess I'll talk to you later Hermione!" And with that her head disappeared from the fireplace. Hermione let out a sigh and grabbed her bags as she apparated to The Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks

Hermione appeared and it seemed like chaos. Once people noticed her, she was enveloped in hugs and words like, "Its been a while!" "Glad to see ya!" She got a butter beer and noticed a huge figure in the back of the room. It was Hagrid. She rushed over to him with her bags and beer and smiled a happy greeting at him. Hagrid was so glad to see her that he gave her a huge bear hug that nearly crushed her ribs.

"I'm happy ter see yeh, Hermione! We've missed yeh awfuler bad, so has Ron." Hermione winced at the mention of Ron and sat down and told Hagrid about her fashion career and about Andrew. She showed him the ring and Hagrid grinned happily but Hermione could tell there wasn't all happiness in his face. He then looked sullen and said,

"Seems like yer found the ideal man, Hermione. I once thought Ron was yer ideal, guess I was wrong." Hagrid looked at Hermione and thought _Poor Ron, its gonna kill him to see her again._

"It was great catching up again Hagrid, but I'm just in town for a little business with Ron and then I'll be on my way again. Say Hagrid, have you heard from Harry lately?"

"Yea, last I heard he was off on one of them championship games with the cannons. Great player he is. I guess I'll talk to yer later then," Hermione left Hagrid and apparated onto the front lawn of an old house with her bags in hand. As she made her way to the door a red-headed man stepped out of the front door and was astonished at seeing her there. Hermione scowled and said,   
"Ronald Weasley, get your arse down here and give me a divorce!" 

Sorry this one is shorter than the first, I promise that the next one will be longer if you review!!! :)


	3. Without a Kiss Goodbye

Thanks to the few of you that reviewed. Actually I wasn't aware that there was another story with this plot, I hope that mine will turn out different and I hope I don't offend the fanfic writer who wrote the other story!

Ron gazed at Hermione in surprise and then grinned widely,

"Its great to see you again, Hermione."

"Don't you act all nice and pleasant to me Ron! I'm here for a reason, and one reason only!" Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a purple envelope. She reached in and pulled out the papers and handed them to Ron which he instinctively took from her. Ron looked at the papers with a frown on his face.

"Now, we need to do this fast. Here's the pen, sign on the X right there," Hermione pointed at the page. Ron didn't take the pen from her. "Ron, sign the damn paper!" 

"Hermione, don't curse." Ron said quickly and he threw the papers on the floor and walked back into the house. Hermione stood in shock and anger as the door closed. She ran up to the door and pounded on it, 

"Ronald Weasley, get your lazy butt out here and sign these papers, NOW!!!" The next moment the door was opened quickly and angrily by the fiery red head who shouted back at her,

"Don't you come back here and start giving ME orders!!! I don't know what the hell happened to you but you aren't the same Hermione Harry and I used to know!" Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked into the blue eyes she used to love to gaze in for hours.

"You're right, I'm not the same, Ron. I've grown up, gotten a good career. And, most of all I'm happy." Hermione said lowering her voice and speaking sincerely.

"Look Hermione, could you just come in and we could sit down and talk?" Ron asked earnestly losing all his anger when he saw her change in tone. She gazed at the wood planks on the porch and looked down at her left hand that had Andrew's large diamond ring on it. She turned it around her finger just looking at how it caught the light while she said her answer,

"Ron, I'm kind of in a hurry." Ron turned his eyes and saw what she was twisting in her hand. 

"That's not my ring, Hermione." Ron said slowly with his voice shaking in emotion. She averted his gaze and picked up the divorce papers from the floor and handed them to him. "I'm not looking at those until we talk about this. I won't sign unless you come in and tell me what happened. What happened to us?" Tears formed in Hermione's eyes against her will. She really had thought she was prepared enough to see the former love of her life and not break down. Hermione shrugged as she struggled to hold back the floodgates of tears that threatened her composure. 

"Ron... I can't," She stammered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Is it because of him?"

"Who?"

"Hermione! You know damn well who!"

"Andrew?"

"Yeah, I read the magazines. I've seen you two on the covers of _Wizarding Worlds Couples_. Can you imagine how that feels?" Hermione grasped her bag tighter to stop her hands from visibly shaking. Her heart raced as she raised her dark eyes to meet his crystal blue ones. Suddenly a flood of memories were overtaking her. Hermione remembered the day in seventh year when they finally confessed their immense love for one another. She remembered their first kiss. Yes it had been awkward, strange and clumsy but it had also been lovely, beautiful and long-awaited. Hermione recalled their wonderful wedding and wedding night. And how the anticipation of everything only heightened their love and admiration of one another. _Why did I leave him? _

Other recollections swept her up. It had been the pregnancy scare. They had been married four months when she suspected she might be pregnant. She had been terrified. Hermione didn't tell Ron for a month. She was afraid he was ready for a baby, when she, only twenty at the time was clearly not. When she told Ron, he had been overjoyed and he was so excited that he went out that night to start getting a room ready. When he returned with blue baby jumpers and blankets, Hermione broke down in tears and started weeping. Soon afterwards they had a huge argument and didn't talk to one another for a week. Hermione went to the doctor and found out that she wasn't pregnant. Ron was devastated by the news and Hermione upbraided him. The couple argued and fought for a month when Hermione decided that she had had enough. She left him in the middle of the night without a kiss goodbye. All she left was a fast written note saying,

__

Ron,

This has been hard on the both of us and its tearing me apart. I need to get away from all this. I'm starting a new life in London. Please don't try to find me, I need to be on my own.

I'll Always Love You,

Hermione

"Hermoine?" Ron asked as he watched her snap out of her daze. Hermione now had a steady stream of tears running down her face. Ron walked over to her and wiped her tears away. After he did this, she backed away from him and said,

"Ron, we really need to get past this. You should know this has been a long time coming." Hermione sniffled. Ron's eyes began to tear up and he didn't say a word as he reentered the house and left the door open, beckoning her to come in.


	4. Just Your Signature

Hey, thanks to the reviewers! I love getting reviews, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! He he, anyways.....I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that I'm making this goofy story about... But I love my little story! :)

Hermione eyed the open door and was struggling with the decision on whether to go inside and face him, or just leave. _Andrew_, she reminded herself. _I'm doing this for Andrew... Then why am I wishing it were Ron's ring on my hand again?_ She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and smoothed her disheveled hair. Hermione placed one foot in front of the other and walked through the door that she had left more than two years before. 

There was a fire burning in the fireplace. The room was mostly cluttered and messy, not the way she had left it. The house had clearly become a bachelor's pad. She walked further into the living room and sat down on the maroon couch. She touched the couch and remembered how hard she had fought with Ron over getting a couch that was maroon because it went best with the beautiful wooden floors. Ron hated maroon but in the end, he let her have her way. Like he always did. _He always did try to make me happy_, Hermione remembered sadly. Ron came back into the living room with two cups of tea and set them down on the table in front of Hermione. Hermoine noticed that Ron had become more composed than he was outside on the porch because his eyes no longer had tears in them, but she did notice that his face had become flushed and pale. They said nothing to each other as Ron reached and lightly grabbed the divorce papers out of Hermoine's hands. She watched him as he leaned back in his chair, and sat reading the papers while sipping his tea. The silence was broken by Ron who said,

"Oh Hermione, I thought I'd never have to see you or these papers." Hermione frowned and said,

"I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to see you." Hermione felt her stomach do a somersault and she knew that she had just lied. Ron looked up as his ears turned red and said,

"That's a nice thing to say. After all we've been through couldn't we just have a decent discussion about this?" His voice rose towards the end of it in anger.

"What's there to discuss, Ron?!" Hermione stood up as color began to rise into her cheeks. Ron in turn stood up also,

"Oh I don't know Hermione!! How about, why you left me! Why you didn't at least say goodbye! Hermione, you have no idea what I went through when you left. It damn near killed me!" Ron was shouting louder than he had in two years.

"Well, what do you think it did to me!!?? That month of fighting was eating away at me. I couldn't stand it! I had to leave, I had to break away from all this pressure! I wasn't ready for a baby, Ron!"

"Hermione, whatever the case we could have worked through it! Of course marriages will have problems. Hell, you can't even get through this one, how the hell are you going to make it last with Andrew?!" 

"Andrew loves me!"

"And so do I, Hermione! Love has nothing to do with why you left. Love has nothing to do with us fighting over that baby. We just disagreed! No one can get along with each other all the time. You should already know this Hermione, we fought all through Hogwarts! And I swear on my life that Andrew could never ever love you more than I do if he lived a thousand lifetimes." Hermione was silenced at this and new tears formed and fell down her face. "Do you love me, Hermione?" She was speechless. After several seconds that seemed like hours Hermione answered,

"I will always love you Ron, its just that we're not meant to be."

"And why not? I would have given anything in the world to have you back after you left. I missed you more than I can ever say, Hermione. Please Hermione, you are and always have been the eternal light in the darkness of my soul. And when that light was taken away, I felt devastated. Harry and Hagrid had to come by to see if I was okay because I had become a recluse. For three months I didn't leave this house. And now you just come right back into my life right when I was starting to get used to a life of loneliness and a life without you in it. Hermione, I would give anything to make you happy, even my own life." Hermione looked deeper into his eyes and said while shaking,

"I don't need your life Ron, just your signature." Ron felt as though a knife had pierced his heart, the same knife that had pierced it two years before and his wounds had just recently started to heal. Hermione saw the heartbroken look on his face and felt like her heart was in her throat. _Oh my god, how could I ever say such a thing? _Hermione felt disgusted with herself. A heavy amount of tears welled in Ron's eyes and he sat down and began to cry heavily. Hermione broke down herself she also began to weep too. 

"Why the hell are you crying, Hermione? I haven't broken your heart like you just did to me, again." Ron's eyes were as red as his hair.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry!" Hermione bawled. Hermione looked at her hands as she dropped them from her eyes and she took off the diamond ring and threw it into her bag. Ron saw this action but continued to cry. Hermione got down on her knees in front of Ron's chair and grabbed his arms and begged,

"Ron, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you so badly. Oh Ron, please, I'm so sorry. I love you!" She was weeping now and then she felt his arms peal away from her and he embraced her.


	5. Forever

Hey, thanks so much for all you guys that reviewed! I know this story isn't like Sweet Home Alabama, it originally was going to be but I had such great ideas that I had to follow my thoughts! :) Ron's point of view is an excellent idea Amy-amr2007!

Ron's eyes were red from crying and he suddenly stopped to embrace Hermione.

"Hermione, why did you take that ring off?" Ron asked, his throat thick from weeping. Hermione looked up at him with her big brown eyes and Ron couldn't help but feel all the anger he had felt go away. He truly loved Hermione and all he ever wanted for her was for him to make her happy. He now realized that the only way he could now do this, was to sign her divorce papers. The papers that would make their separation final, and she would be out of his life forever. _Forever_ Ron thought, he couldn't think about that without feeling his heart beat faster in anguish and sadness. _God, I love her._ Ron's mind was racing with all the locked away emotions that he had set aside after Hermione's departure. 

"I don't know why, Ron." Hermione finally answered. She looked as though she might begin to cry again so Ron put his hand up to her face to try and calm her. "Ron, I've said so many hateful things to you. Those things, you don't deserve." Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. Ron dropped his hands from her and arose from his chair in a final decision. He had to sign those papers. He picked them off of the floor and glanced at them in contemplation. Hermione rose off her knees and sat down once again on the couch. She didn't trust her legs to stand.

Ron's hands shook as he looked over and reread the papers. He knew what he had to do, that was the reason she had come here. To break it off completely with him. Throughout these two years Ron had still held out hope that Hermione's anger would subside and she would come back from London and run into his arms and never leave him. He had wanted that child so badly, more than he wanted anything. Anything accept Hermione. Without her, he felt empty. Incomplete. 

Hermione sat uneasily on the couch and she had an uncertain expression on her face. He wished he knew what was going through her head. Suddenly she broke the awkward silence and said tearfully,

"How come you never came after me, you know.... to London?" Ron felt his stomach do a flop and thought about the answer. But he said,

"You wanted me to come after you?" Hermione's cheeks were no longer pale, but a slight color burned on her face. Ron wondered what she was going to say as she broke the gaze from his eyes to the dusty rug on the floor.

"Of course I wanted you to come after me, Ron. I loved you, I was just stupid then."

"Loved? You no longer love me? You have fallen for that snobby fake jerk, Andy?"

"Don't call him Andy, Ronald! Let this not become another Vicky/Viktor Krum thing! You were jealous then, and ignorant!"

"Yes, I was jealous then and I'm jealous now! Hermione, Andy is not good for you! Do you guys even fight?" Ron had wanted to stir her up and he succeeded.

"Fight? Who wants to fight? Well, the answer to that is NO, we don't fight. Andrew and I get along great as a couple. I have never had an argument with him as long as I've known him!" Hermione stood up to meet Ron's gaze with an angry stare.

"Hermione, we both know that you have too much passion in you not to fight. Hell, you are uptight all the time you need a way to get out that frustration." 

"Most of my frustration was caused by YOU!"

"Me? I have never done anything wrong!"

"Oh yes you have, you have done plenty wrong!" Hermione was now crimson from yelling. He always had this effect on her. Ron was pleased to get from all that sincere heart wrenching talk to something he could better relate to, fighting. Ron suddenly felt like he really needed some answers so he changed the course in conversation,

"Weren't you happy with me, living with me and being my wife I mean?" 

"Ron, we weren't even married that long before I got pregnant." 

"I know, I know. I just need to know if you were happy with me." Ron's ears went pink as he awkwardly looked at the floor. Hermione saw his embarrassment and was suddenly reminded of the first time he had ever asked her to go to Hogsmeade on the weekend with him. 

"I was happy, Ron. You made me more happy than I could ever say. Its just..." Hermione stalled suddenly and Ron looked at her. After several minutes Hermione hadn't finished her sentence and Ron waited in agony for her reply. He sat down on the chair, finished his now cold tea and searched for a pen. He found one and then he took the cap off while he glanced at her tear-stained face. She really looked horrible. Her hair had become bushier from the stress and her face was red and white from all the mixed emotions he suspected she must have been suffering. _Yeah, she looks horrible... but she's still beautiful, but she's going to be his now. Lets hope to God he'll make her happy._

"Are you positive Andrew will make you the happiest woman on Earth? If you're sure, I will sign these damn papers Hermione, I will. I'll do it for you. But if you aren't absolutely sure, if there's even the smallest doubt in your mind, just tell me. Hermione, is there a doubt?" Ron stood up face to face with her and touched her arm as he asked this question. Hermione's lip trembled as she answered pitifully,

"Yes."


	6. She Let Him

Whew! I'm starting to get emotionally drained from writing about all this crying and screaming! 

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes in disbelief. He hadn't expected her to answer like that.

"What?" Ron asked, shocked. Hermione's eyes diverted from his and backed away from him because she felt that he was dangerously close to her.

"Andrew and I don't always get along all the time-" She was cut off by Ron saying,

"But you said you two never fight."

"We don't Ron. Its just that... Andrew likes to be in control. Sometimes I feel like my freedom is being restricted. Sometimes he makes decisions for me, I'm surprised that he didn't just put the ring on my finger without asking me." Ron made a face and said,

"Hermione, you were never meant to be restricted like that. You have too much in you to be controlled."

"Yeah, I know. _You_ never tried to control me, Ron." Hermione said this sincerely and the moment it came out of her mouth she inwardly smacked herself for letting her guard down and damn near admitting that Ron treated her better than Andrew. _Why am I marrying Andrew?_ Hermione was fighting an inner battle with herself. She couldn't answer this question. It seemed as Ron could read her mind when he next asked her,

"Why are you marrying Andrew?" Hermione rubbed her forehead because she felt an oncoming headache.

"I don't know Ron! I'm so confused right now! I don't know what to do!" Ron approached her and touched her face gently and she reluctantly pulled away from him and said, "Ron, I really need some air. I have to go, I'm staying at the Witch Broom Inn right next to The Three Broomsticks. Come and see me later, maybe we can continue this." Hermione picked up the divorce papers and shoved them back into the purple envelope. She grabbed her bag and found the ring inside it and slipped it on her finger. With one last gaze at Ron, she apparated right in front of him.

The moment Hermione left Ron felt like a big weight had been placed on his shoulders. He had always felt the burden there but now it just seemed like he could feel it more that he had seen her again. He hadn't counted on that. _She really seemed stressed _he thought. He felt like he was just imagining the loving glint in her eyes as she was fiercely upbraiding him.

~Witch Broom Inn~

Hermione reappeared in front of room number 12 where she was staying. She went inside and set down her bags and collapsed on the bed. She was so worn out and drained. The meeting with Ron had gone terribly. She had just thought he would sign the papers because he would want her out of his life as soon as possible. She had been so totally wrong. To her, it was very clear that Ron was still as deeply in love with her as he had ever been. And the feeling of longing in her heart told her that she returned his feelings as well. Hermione sighed as she lifted her left hand and gazed at the 2 carat diamond on her finger. It was beautiful and yes, Andrew could give her lots of beautiful things but...

There was this nagging doubt about her ability to give up and get over Ron. Even though she and Ron hadn't had much money, they had been happy together. Andrew liked to be in control of her, she wasn't always happy like she was with Ron. She was always happy while they were dating and the only time of real sadness in their relationship had been the pregnancy scare. She knew Ron would have cared for that baby and loved her or him more than his own life. She pictured in her mind a two year old red headed girl walking around their house and Ron holding the child in his arms. Yeah, he would have made an excellent father. Of course she wanted children but she couldn't help picturing Ron as the father. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Hermione stood up to answer it and she saw Ron. He looked at her uneasily and she didn't say anything because at that instant, he closed the gap between them and kissed her, of course... she let him.


	7. Battles of the Heart and Head

I really love this story, its my baby! And so far, everyone who has reviewed has loved it too! Thanks so much for the reviewing, I love it! :) Did I just use 'love' three times in a row? I need a bigger vocabulary then, lol.

Hermione barely knew what was happening. Ron was kissing her! Ron,... the same Ron she had been yelling at back at the house. The same Ron who had always been there for her and loved her no matter what. These thoughts raced in Hermione's mind as they kissed. 

A minute later they broke apart, both breathless and red in the face. Hermione closed the door and sat down on the bed, disbelieving everything that had just happened. In her opinion, she had cheated on her fiance. But hadn't she cheated on Ron with Andrew also? _Oh, I'm so confused!_

Ron looked at her earnestly as she sat down with her legs crossed looking at the floor. He didn't believe he had just done that. Not one word to her and started kissing her out of the blue. But he felt like he wasn't imagining that she had kissed him back. Oh yes, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she hadn't kissed him back. He broke the silence when he said,

"Hermione, what are you thinking?" Hermione looked up at him with her big brown eyes and said.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to have to tell Andrew about this." Ron looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

"So, you're going through with our divorce and your wedding still?" Ron asked suddenly, fearing her answer. Hermione's heart and head were having a vicious battle. Her heart cried out for Ron but her head, and good judgment cried out for Andrew. She had never had her head steer her wrong but she wanted so badly to think with her heart for once. After all, what is a marriage with little or no love? She felt like she couldn't love Andrew because there was no room in her heart, Ron had all of it. The truth was, she had never gotten her heart back from Ron. Hermione came to the conclusion that she couldn't love Andrew, not when she loved Ron so much. 

"Ron, I can't go through with this. I can't marry Andrew!" Hermione burst out all of a sudden. Ron looked shocked and said,

"Why not, Hermione?" She stood up and looked into his eyes boldly.

"Because."

"Well... because why?"

"I just... can't."

"Damn Hermione, do you have to make this so difficult?"

"Did you just swear Ron Weasley?"

"Yes I did Hermione! You aren't my mother!" Ron was getting frustrated with her beating about the bush and not giving him a straight answer. Hermione came closer to him and took off the diamond ring in front of his face and said,

"Yeah, you're right Mr. Weasley. But I am your wife." Ron's jaw dropped and he looked at her in disbelief. 

"What? What did you say?" 

"Ron, when will you ever listen to me? I said 'but I am your wife'." Hermione stepped away from Ron and went to the bed table and picked up a small diamond ring and a gold wedding band. She looked at Ron's hand and he still had his band on his left hand. She smiled and told him to hold out his hand. Ron looked at her curiously and did as he was told.

"Now, I want you to put these back on for me." Ron smiled and he thought he was going to burst from happiness. _Hermione is mine, Oh she's mine. She wants to be married to me, not that prat Andy._ Ron grabbed her left hand and slipped the two rings back on her finger. She smiled and then put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"No one could ever make me as happy... and angry as you," She laughed and so did Ron. "Ron, I've missed you so much. I don't know why I didn't come back sooner. Just think, we've wasted two years."

"No, we haven't wasted them at all. You had your business and I've had quite a few promotions at the ministry," Ron said while holding her. Hermione looked impressed and said,

"You have?"

"Yes, and I've got a big vault in Gringotts just for us." Ron smiled. Hermione put on a serious face and said,

"You know, we're going to need a bigger house." Ron looked at her strangely and said,

"What? How come, Hermione?"

"Well, it's true that Weasley families are big, right? Well then, I think we should get started as soon as possible." Ron thought that she just looked at her hotel bed slyly. Ron blushed crimson and so did she. They felt just as embarrassed in front of each other as when they had their first kiss.

"What about Andrew?" Ron said suddenly.

"Hmm, what about him? I never told him I was married and I think his mum hates me so she'll be glad to get me out of the picture. Anyways, I'll let him down easy. But, Ron? Would you mind if we not talk about Andrew, right now the only man I want to think about is you." She kissed him again. Ron's ears went pink and he stuttered,

"How about getting out of this place and going home, what about it?" Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and nodded. Ron grabbed her bags and they both apparated to the living room of their little house.

****

More to come if you guys review! What will Andrew's reaction be? What will the Weasley's think about Ron and Hermione's reunion? You'll find out if you just push that little button down there and review! ;)


	8. The Voice of Reason

Thanks again to all you who review... I know I sound like a broken record but I need to thank you guys!

Hermione and Ron were once again in their little cottage home and happy together. Hermione's bags lay forgotten on the floor, as they were both enveloped in a passionate kiss. Hermione broke free of his grasp and smiled at him seductively. She grabbed his hands and was about to lead him to their old room when Ron said,

"Hermione honey, I'd hate to be the voice of reason... especially right now," he glanced down the hall towards their room, "but, you really should break it off with Andrew before anything..." Ron cleared his throat uneasily, "happens between us." Hermione's smile faded but she knew Ron was right. She nodded and then wrapped her arms around him for one last kiss.

"Ron, can't I just stay here tonight and then I go back to tell Andrew in the morning?" Ron looked at her cautiously. 

"I don't think we should... do anything though. As much as I would love to, I would give anything to be with you right now but I feel like it wouldn't be the right time. Not when you are still attached, even though you are attached to me at the same time."

"I know what you mean. I'll just sleep on the couch then." Hermione sat down on the couch and Ron said,

"Hell no, Hermione. I'll sleep out here and you can sleep in our old bed."

"Don't swear."

"Now is not the time for this..."

"Oh my God, when have you ever turned down an opportunity for a fight?" Hermione asked surprised at him.

"Well, right now I'm too tired and we really don't need to relieve any tension like we used to in Hogwarts. So I guess I'll just see you in the morning." Hermione really was displeased with the sleeping arrangements. And so was Ron but he felt like for once in his life he had to be responsible.

Hermione had tidied up their old room before she had gone to bed. With one swish of her wand and a mutter of a cleaning spell, the beautiful wooden floors had been waxed, the bed made fresh and everything had been dusted. She pointed at the old fireplace and she cleaned up the old ashes and made a fire. Hermione got into bed and glanced around the room. She had really missed this room. The old four poster bed was given to them as a wedding present because it was Mrs. Weasley's mother's antique. Hermione lied down on the cream sheets and she smelled Ron's pillow. She had missed that smell. It just made her feel so much love and she felt at home here. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in two years. She muttered a spell and all the candles in the room went out and she was left in the darkness and missing Ron even though he was just beyond the door and down the little hall.

Ron sat on the couch with his head propped up on his hands. He couldn't believe the events of the day. First Hermione and the papers, and then Hermione realizing her mistake and wanting to stay with him. It was everything he had ever wished for. He had almost given up hope when she came back into his life. Ron wished with all his heart he could be with her in their room right now. But his conscience held him back. Even though Andrew was a snobby, ugly, stupid bloke, Ron knew what it felt like to lose Hermione. And that's the only reason he felt sorry for him.

The next morning didn't come soon enough. Hermione awoke to find Ron standing over her and she was shocked a little at her surroundings.

"Good morning, Hermione," Ron said softly as he set a tray on the table next to her. 

"Good morning, Ron," Hermione smiled sleepily.

"I made you breakfast."

"Aww, you did?" Hermione sat up against the head board and Ron put the tray on her lap. He sat down on the bed while she ate. Ron was more than happy to watch her. 

After breakfast Ron took the tray out and Hermione got dressed, she knew she'd have to go back and tell Andrew everything. She felt really guilty about calling the wedding off but she also felt guilty because she left Ron.

"Ron?" She called down the hall. He came to the room and she said, "I really have to go tell Andrew now. I'll be back later, ok?" Ron smiled and he went over to her to kiss her.

"I'll have all your stuff moved in by the time you get back, what's the directions to your flat?" Hermione smiled again and told him. The next moment, she apparated to Andrews' flat.

****

Sorry this was kinda a boring chapter, its just fluffy! Anyways, Andrews reaction next Chap.!


	9. You’re Married!

Thanks to the reviewers! And of course I don't own the characters blah blah blah... So here's another chapter and I bet it might surprise you guys! :-P

Hermione knocked on Andrew's flat's door and Andrew answered a few moments later. Andrew's eyes almost came out of his sockets when he saw who was at the door.

"Surprised to see me?" Hermione said suddenly. Andrew nodded and then said,

"Hold on a moment, ok?" Andrew shut the door and then Hermione heard some shuffling around and she could have sworn she heard another voice. A female voice. Hermione shrugged this off and Andrew came back to the door. She entered his flat which was roomy and full of the beautiful morning sunlight.

"So what brings you hear so early in the morning, love?" Andrew asked feeling more at ease and looking more flushed than when he had answered the door. He tried to kiss her but she moved away indifferently. This was going to be harder than she thought. Andrew tugged at his blue bathrobe nervously. 

"Andrew, we have something we need to discuss. I wasn't at my parent's house yesterday." Hermione sat down on the sofa uneasily, clutching her purse close to her and trying to hide her left hand until she told him. He looked confused.

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"Well, I was taking divorce papers to my husband, Ron Weasley." Andrew looked utterly shocked at this.

"You're married?!?!" Andrew cried out dropping the teacup he'd been sipping.

"Yes, I am."

"Wait, you said 'am'. Does that mean you still are?" Andrew was looking quite flustered at this point. Color rose to his cheeks in what Hermione could only guess was rage.

"Andrew, I'm so sorry. But, I am still married to him. Yesterday we had a long argue- I mean discussion. We worked some things out."

"Hermione, you lied to me!"  
"Umm, technically I didn't _lie_. You never asked if I was married." Andrew seemed to get angrier by every word she said.

"All this time you have been making a fool out of me! I actually dated a married woman! Wait, woman? That's too nice. I've dated a married whore!!" Hermione's eyes instantly flashed in rage. She took out her wand and pointed at Andrew and he was struck with fear.

"NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME A WHORE!" As Hermione rose from the sofa she noticed that there was a long, blonde hair caught on her robe. She looked at the hair curiously and then remembered hearing a mumbled female voice when she first arrived. Hermione looked at Andrew and said cunningly, 

"Hmm, what's this? A blonde hair! If you haven't noticed, Andrew, my hair isn't blonde and we haven't ever slept in the same house so I'm guessing you had a little guest over last night."

"Herm, that's not true! No one could replace you!" Hermione rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes,

"Yeah, I guess no one could replace my whore self."

"I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm just upset, you're going to leave me!" Hermione then felt no pity for this man. She saw a side of him at this moment that she'd never seen before. Andrew wasn't the suave sophisticated man she thought he was. He was a sad, lonely and pathetic jerk. And don't forget possessive, too. "Ok, ok! I'll admit it! Sylvia and I, we umm..."

"No need to go on Andrew, I can guess the particulars. And Sylvia? I thought she was my friend? Guess not but its not like I want you anymore anyway." Andrew's face conveyed some degree of pain. Even though he had been with someone else, he was truly thinking about Hermione. And now she was leaving him for her stupid husband! Some stupid guy with a dumb, common, and poor sounding name. Weasley? 

"Hermione please, I love you!" Hermione was on the verge of leaving when Andrew grabbed her by the arms and said,

"You are not leaving!" 

"You can't control me you bloody jerk!" Andrew raised his hand to Hermione and smacked her hard and left her lip bleeding. Hermione moaned in pain as she tasted the blood in her mouth. She fell onto the sofa and left a stain on the white covering. Hermione then quickly apparated to Ron's house. 

Hermione walked into the house with blood trickling down her lip onto her chin as she called Ron's name. Ron was in their room and came out smiling until he saw her bleeding. Ron rushed over to her and used his handkerchief to wipe her lip as he asked,

"My god Hermione!! What happened to you?" Ron sat her down and he seated himself at her side.

"I was talking to Andrew and we had an argument because he was with my friend last night. He tried to force me to stay, I called him a bloody jerk and he hit me." Hermione looked at Ron. Ron's face was becoming crimson with built up rage. 

"We're going over there right now Hermione, lets go." Ron said firmly.

"Ron, we really- really we shouldn't. It's over now, please!" Hermione begged not wanting to have another incident with her pig-headed ex-fiance. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and said,

"Please, we have to. I can't let some arse do this to you." Hermione decided that Ron was right and that she would see some degree of satisfaction at seeing Andrew hurt and bleeding himself. 

After Hermione's lip was done bleeding and after a soft kiss, Ron and Hermione apparated to the hallway outside Andrew's flat.

****

Yeah! That's a side of Andrew I bet no one expected! Review and you shall receive more. (As in 'more' I mean 'Ron kicking the crap outta that sorry excuse for a man *Andrew*') hehe, just joking... or am I?? lol


	10. Black Eye

It's time for another chapter of.............Sweet Home Hogsmeade! Anyways, thanks to the reviewers (again) and keep the reviews coming!

Ron and Hermione appeared in front of Andrew's flat door. Ron was visibly shaking from anger and enormous rage. Hermione noticed that he could barely knock the door without pounding on it. He let go of her hand when Andrew answered the door with a smile on his face until he saw Hermione and Ron's fist coming at him right at the nose. Ron hit Andrew hard and Andrew fell back into his flat and into a small table by the doorway which held a few books and some mail. The table smashed with Andrew's weight and the contents fell on his shoulders and lap. Ron walked in and picked Andrew up by the collar of his robe. 

Ron wasn't a small man, either was Andrew and Andrew struggled to get out of Ron's grasp as best as he could.

"You bitch!" Andrew yelled while looking at Hermione. This increased Ron's anger and he let go of Andrew and punched Andrew in the stomach. Andrew was bent over gasping for air because the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Apologize to her!!" Ron shouted at Andrew. Andrew coughed but no apology was heard. "Damn you, apologize!" Ron repeated. Between gasps Andrew said,

"I'm *gasp* sorry *gasp* Hermione *gasp*" Ron had a small smile of satisfaction at seeing Andrew doubled over in pain. Andrew's nose dripped on his floor and he did something Hermione didn't expect. Andrew rose quickly and shoved Ron onto the wall. Ron hit the coat rack hard on his back and Andrew threw a punch at Ron in the eye. Hermione ran at Andrew and tried to get him off Ron. Andrew used a free arm to push Hermione onto the broken table. Ron's eye was cut and was beginning to blacken. Ron punched Andrew and he fell on the floor, he was knocked out. 

Ron rushed over to where Hermione had hit the table and helped her up.

"Are you okay, honey?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, I didn't hit that hard." Hermione rubbed her back lightly and then looked up at him. "Oh my god, your eye!" She reached up and lightly touched his eye and he winced in pain. "We better go Ron. I have to get something on your eye." Ron agreed and they left knocked out Andrew to apparate home.

Hermione put Ron to bed and she got some ice and put it on Ron's eye. His eye was quite swollen. Hermione felt so bad about Andrew getting to hit Ron that she told Ron that she was sorry.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But- but if I wouldn't have let you go over there, he wouldn't have got a swing at you."

"Hermione, I'll be fine. I've had many black eyes before. Remember how often I'd get into fights with Malfoy over calling you a mud blood?" Hermione smiled at the recollection. She had sincerely enjoyed seeing Malfoy get beat up by an angry Ron whenever Malfoy hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, I remember. You've always had that temper problem."

"Oh, and your so free of having one yourself?"

"Of course." Ron laughed at her obvious lie. Ron thought that no woman on Earth had a worse temper than Hermione. And Hermione thought the same about Ron. "Well, I better let you sleep now." She started to get up from sitting next to him on the bed. Ron grabbed her arm,

"Don't go, Hermione. I've had to lie in this bed alone without you for two years, couldn't you stay in here with me now?" She smiled at him and said that there was nothing she would love better. She got in the bed and felt Ron's arms wrap around her, enveloping her in warmness. _This feels so good_, Hermione thought to herself as she felt Ron give her a kiss on the neck, and then on the cheek. Hermione rolled over and kissed him on the mouth. It was a kiss that lasted for minutes and was building in intensity.

Ron suddenly felt the room grow warmer and so did Hermione. The two years of separation only intensified with the built up passion they had since they had last seen each other. And so, Ron and Hermione spent a beautiful night together and they both realized even more how much they had missed being together.

Ron woke up the next morning to Hermione kissing him. It was a wonderful way to wake up. Ron opened his eyes sleepily and saw his 'Mione. Her hair disheveled everywhere and her eyes bright. She looked so beautiful. Suddenly she frowned,

"Ron, we need to tell your parents...my parents...and everyone else that we're back together." Ron's bliss feeling went away when he realized that his parents had grown a dislike towards Hermione for leaving him. _Great_, he thought, _this is going to be a fun day with the in-laws_.


	11. Nothing of the Marriage State

Yeah!! I get to write some more! I have to tell you guys that your reviews... *tear* they really make me happy... (jk about the tear, but they do make me happy!)

Hermione jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. Ron just was just lying in bed watching her, which made her a little self-conscious so she said,

"Ron, get dressed. We have to go and see your parents today, this whole thing needs to be cleared up so that we can just move ahead you know? Be happy and forget that- that I- left." Hermione winced at the last word and so did Ron but he got up and began to dress. Ron called his owl and wrote Molly Weasley a short note and sent the owl away. Fortunately he hadn't mentioned Hermione to his mum in the note.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione made the bed and looked out the open bedroom door. "Really, you couldn't keep the house clean?" Ron began to get defensive,

"I had other things on my mind other than keeping a perfect household together, especially without a housewife to go with it."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, Ron." Hermione felt really bad that she had said that so she gave Ron a kiss and said, "I'll never ever leave you again as long as I live." Ron smiled and they continued to get ready. The next moment a gray owl came in through the window and it had a letter from Ron's mum:

_Ron Dear,_

It would be great to see you come home and see us. Its been ages since you visited, especially after what happened. I'm still in shock that that witch would pick up and walk out... sorry son, don't mean to rub it in, I was just saying. I'm a mother, I can't help but worry about you. Anyway, do apparate over around noon, that way we can have lunch. Harry's here with Ginny. I'm sure you'll be glad to see him.

Love, Mum

Hermione wanted to read the note but Ron felt it best that she not read it. 

"Ron! Let me see it, please!!!" Hermione scowled and folded her arms as Ron held a firm grip on the note. 

"Uh oh, its almost noon. We better be going, honey." Ron said in a sweet innocent voice with a nice smile. Hermione agreed and they apparated onto the front lawn of The Burrow.

"I hope your mum doesn't hate me," Hermione mumbled as they walked up to the door. Ron knocked and was happy to see Harry open the door.

"Hey mate!" Harry said and gave Ron a brotherly embrace for they hadn't seen each other in six months. Harry's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Hermione. He gave Ron a questioning look and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and Harry burst out with a smile.

"You guys are?" They both nodded and Harry invited them in. Harry walked with them into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was. Mrs. Weasley turned around and gave Ron a hearty smile but when she saw Hermione, he jaw dropped to the floor and pure anger was visible on her facial features. Hermione instantly noticed this and frowned innocently. She wanted desperately to apologize to Ron's mum but she felt that it would be best to remain quiet. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a hug but didn't even seem to recognize Hermione after the first time she saw her. She didn't forget to set an extra place though, at the lunch table. 

Arthur Weasley came into the room right when the rest of them were sitting down and ready to eat.

"Hermione!! It's so great to see you!" Mr. Weasley said as he gave her a fatherly hug. "Its been ages, honey. How have you been?" Hermione opened her mouth to say the first thing she had said since coming to the Burrow.

"I've been good. I started a dress robe line that is doing fairly well."

"Ahh, the dress robe industry. Must be fascinating. Is it true that you have considered doing muggle clothes? I read that somewhere that you were, this was in a magazine, that you were engaged?" Mrs. Weasley's drink slipped from her hand and she began to cough on her pumpkin juice. Hermione stopped eating and looked at her plate. Ron looked at her from across the table and he saw tears form in her eyes and her cheeks were burning crimson. Ron spoke up,

"Yeah Dad, that's why we decided to come over to visit today. You see, Hermione and I have reconciled our differences and have decided to give it another go. Since we're older, we think we might be able to handle the marriage state better." Mrs. Weasley looked up at Hermione, whom she had long thought of as a second daughter before she left Ron, with anger.

"That little girl knows nothing about the marriage state!" Ron had rarely seen his mother become this angry before. Hermione looked like a frightened little girl, like she had just been caught out of bed and Snape had just taken 100 points from Gryffindor. Her eyes were wide and tears were filled to the brim. The table got quiet and Ginny glanced at Harry and they both nodded that they should get up and leave the table. No one made a movement to stop them either. Mr. Weasley sat there looking at his wife with concern and he repeatedly glanced at Hermione too. He felt sorry for the poor girl, he knew what it felt like to be young and confused about what one wanted in life.

So the staring contest began and it was only broken when Mrs. Weasley said,

"Boys, Hermione and I need to have a little chat. If you two would be so kind to let us alone." Ron and his father left the table without a word of protest.

Whoa! Mrs. Weasley is pissed! lol I would be too if some girl broke my son's heart and left him. Review for more Mrs. Weasley anger.


	12. The Weasley Anger is Over

Thanks so much to the reviewing! Right now I'm gonna write because I'm so stressed about this history project I'm doing about World War I and I need some time to calm myself... someone needs to calm Mrs. Weasley too! lol By the way, Harry and Ginny aren't "together" they're just friends.

Hermione didn't look up immediately and Mrs. Weasley took a seat next to her daughter-in-law. 

"It's no surprise to you that I'm angry with you. Angry at what you did to my son. I used to think of you as another daughter, Hermione. That was until Ron came over here in tears mumbling about a note and you're gone. You should have seen him, girl. I've never seen someone look so distraught. I knew he bloody loved you but I had no idea he cared about you so much not to sleep or eat for days. If you saw him, you wouldn't have been able to recognize him. He looked so terrible. I was in shock that _you _of all people were the one to have caused his distress. I remember your wedding day like it was yesterday," 

Hermione began to fully cry now at the recollection. She too remembered it. It had been the best day of her young life. Seeing Ron at the end of that aisle. They had been married by the lake at Hogwarts. It was where Ron and Hermione had said their first "I love you"s. 

"Hermione, you were the prettiest young brides I've ever seen. Your hair not all poofy but in waves and _that _dress. That dress was a dream." Mrs. Weasley seemed to have forgotten she had been mad at Hermione for a few moments. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other that day. Oh my, it was so cute. Ron looked so handsome. I was so proud of him and still am. But a few months later I didn't expect that you would bail because of some pregnancy scare." Hermione's cheeks were flushed as she sat quietly and listened to Mrs. Weasley. She knew whatever she was hearing, she deserved. It had been wrong to leave Ron. "I don't know what else I can say to you, Hermione. I thought you had destroyed my son. That's when I got angry." Just then Ron walked into the kitchen and said,

"Alright Mum, I don't want you to yell at Hermione."

"I wasn't yelling at her, Ron. I was merely telling her how awful she is to have given up on your marriage."

"But we haven't given up; we're back together like I said!"

"Don't you talk to your mum like that," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Mum, but I just want to start over and forget about what happened. Everything is fine now. I have my 'Mione back." Hermione looked at Ron and he met her gaze. Mrs. Weasley burst out,

"Is everything fine? Or is it fine until you two have another fight? I swear, I never saw any couple fight so bloody much! You two are so hotheaded it's unbelievable! You fought as children and you fight as adults, its ridiculous!" Ron and Hermione blushed at this.

"But Mum, we'll get through it. We already decided it's not what we want to happen again."

"What about this Andrew guy I read in the paper about, her _fiance_?"

"Its over, I completely broke it off. I want Ron." Hermione stood up defiantly. Mrs. Weasley smiled,

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you for long Hermione. It's impossible. I think that's probably why Ron isn't mad at you now. I'm glad you two are back together and should I be looking forward to having grandchildren any time soon?" Ron and Hermione blushed again as Ron shrugged uncertainly and Hermione said,

"Not anytime soon... more like 9 or 10 months away. Right Ron?" She looked at him and he glanced, wide-eyed. Ron burst out a huge smile and said, 

"We'll have to do some house hunting then." Molly Weasley squealed she was so happy. She was so excited about being a grandmother of Ron and Hermione's children.

****

Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. Now, this is the end of the story but I'm willing to go on if anyone wants me to. I'm thinking of finishing my other story "Love, Predictions and Premonitions" or starting another story... I'm not sure yet. But review and tell me if you want more of this story and I'll be glad to go on!


	13. Hermione's Mood Swings

It seems like people want me to continue the story and I'm so happy to do so! Sorry this took longer than usual, I was suffering from really bad writers block!lol 

After spending the rest of the day at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were happy to finally return to their cozy little home. 

"Hermione?" Ron asked hesitatingly. She looked at him and sat down on the maroon sofa. "We're you serious about the baby thing back there?" Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at him as she picked a book off the coffee table.

"Hmph, of course I was serious Ron. I wouldn't kid about that after- after all that's happened." Ron smiled as she began to read her book. He stood there on the front rug right in front of the door where they had apparated. He let out a sigh and said,

"So..........what do you want to do, 'Mione?" and he raised his eyebrow seductively. Hermione saw him do this and she thought she might tease him a bit.

"Well, I thought I might make my self some tea," She waved her wand towards the kitchen and the kettle flew onto the stove, " And I thought I might get a shower and spend the rest of the night reading. What about you?" Hermione giggled at his exasperated expression.

"'Mione......"

"What Ron?"

"I just. I just thought we could spend the night together in each other's company." Ron's ears turned pink.

"Maybe tomorrow, ok honey?" She enjoyed teasing him. He looked at the rug and didn't say anything. A few seconds later he left the room apparently in a bad mood. Hermione sat content on the sofa but know that she would have to tell him she was only playing. She heard the shower running and decided to wait until he was done.

Ron got into the shower and wondered why Hermione had so effortlessly pushed him aside. He felt a little lonely. He got out and dried off and made his way to the bedroom for some sleep with the towel still clutched around him. He almost dropped his towel when he saw the sight before him. The bed was turned down and Hermione was on it grinning at him. She had two wineglasses, a wine bottle and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. Red roses were placed at various points in the room and the light from the fireplace was dancing on Hermione's face and it lit up her features as she slyly smiled at him. She beckoned him with her finger and he most willingly came. Hermione handed him a wineglass and she poured some. Hermione rose her glass and said,

"Here's to a wonderful night as a newly reunited couple." Their glasses met and so did their lips. 

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling very content and happy. She rolled over to hug Ron but he wasn't there. Puzzled at this, she summoned her bathrobe and went to go find him. He was in the kitchen sitting at their table and reading The Daily Prophet.

"I have to go to work today, Ron."

"Yeah, so do I. The Ministry just promoted me to be the next in line to the minister. Got the news this morning," Ron held up a piece of parchment. Hermione stood wide eyed and squealed in delight.

"Oh Ron! I'm so proud of you!" She rushed over to hug and kiss him. He set her down on her lap.

"This is all for you Mrs. Weasley. All I want to do for the rest of my life is take care of you, and hopefully we'll have children and I'll do the same for them." Hermione was beaming, she had never been more proud of Ron than she was at this moment. "Just think of how well I'll be able to take care of our family. Our kids will never want anything, and neither will you."

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you, too." Ron gave her a big kiss and they both proceeded to get ready for work. The following weeks of Hermione and Ron's new beginning of their marriage went quite well. There were fights of course (Like we didn't know that would happen) but Ron felt like there was something different about her lately. Hermione had been perhaps even more moody that usual and sometimes her moods would swing from one extreme to the other. One moment he would be the worst husband in the world and the next moment she was kissing him. She never ceased to amaze him. But then, about two weeks after getting back together he began to worry about her. She was repeatedly getting sick during the day and usually in the morning. Being as clueless as he was he had no idea what was going on with her.

Hermione, on the other hand thought she had a pretty good idea of what was going on. And it scared the hell out of her. She knew that she had taken a drastic step and she wasn't sure she was ready for what lay ahead. But, she knew she had to do it for Ron. And of course for herself. (I'm sure that the many smart readers out there have now figured out what's going on without your wonderful author having to tell you.) Hermione needed confirmation though, she needed someone to set aside her doubts totally and tell her exactly what was happening to her body. 

One morning she had had enough of vomiting for the past week every day so instead of going into work she went to see the doctor. She didn't tell Ron though, since this had been the root of all their problems in the past she needed to be absolutely sure she was pregnant before she told Ron.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. I understand that you are showing early signs of pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we're ready to do some tests. Please get into this and I'll be right back with the potion." Hermione undressed and put on the gown as Doctor Penfield returned. The woman smiled brightly and gave her the serum. It tasted like a mixture of ketchup and maple syrup, which made Hermione feel like she was going to be sick again. The doctor put her wand to Hermione's stomach and muttered something inaudible and her stomach growled so violently that Hermione tried to muffle the sound. Suddenly, she erupted into a fit of giggles. After they suppressed she asked,

"What is going on with me, doctor?" 

"Oh, that was just a pregnancy test Mrs. Weasley. I know it's a bit strange but its the most accurate we've got. Congratulations, you're going to be a mother!"

****

Whoa! That was a shocker I'll bet! jk How is Hermione going to tell Ron? And how is he going to take the news? What hell will he be in for with a even more moodier Hermione? lol Just Review for me! :) 


	14. Pregnancy Insecurity

Hey Guys! Well Ron's done it, he's now officially knocked Hermione up...jk, I actually hate that expression 'knocked up' it just sounds so wrong, doesn't it? Well anyways, here's more!

After leaving the doctor's office, Hermione felt like she didn't want to apparate home just yet. She took a walk in a London park to help clear her head. _I'm going to be a mother. Me, Hermione Granger... wait, Weasley I mean. But wow! Can Ron and I handle this? Is it too soon after being back together? Will we make good parents?_ _How am I going to tell Ron? _ These questions circled Hermione's brain as she took a stroll on the beautiful October day. She knew that she wanted to be a mother but she was so unsure about her ability. Suddenly, she remembered her parents. She had sent them word of her getting back together with Ron weeks ago but she hadn't had a good talk with her mother in ages. Without thinking twice she hid behind a tree in the muggle park and apparated to her parent's home. 

She knocked on the door and her mother answered.

"Hermione! Its so great to see you, sweetie!" Her mother gave her a strong squeeze and let her come in. "It looks like you have something on your mind, dear. I also want to say how happy I am that you are back together with Ron. I'm so pleased, I knew he was the only boy for you and-" Mrs. Granger was cut off when she saw Hermione sit down sullenly and look up at her mother anxiously. "What's wrong? Oh my, has something happened between you and Ron. Oh dear!"

"No mum, everything between me and Ron is fine. Its just that... Mum, I went to the doctors this morning and she told me that I was... that I am pregnant." Mrs. Granger put her hands up to her mouth to stifle the happy scream she let out.

"Oh that's wonderful!! I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm so happy, wait until I tell your father!" Hermione smiled slyly as her mum enveloped her in a practically bone crushing hug.

"Mum, I'm scared."

"Of what, dear?"

"Of having a baby. I don't know if I'm ready or not." Hermione sat down again with tears in her eyes, "What if I'm not a good mum?" Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter and thought to herself _Poor Ron, her mood swings have already acted up. He's in for a fun ride._

"Oh honey. You're going to make a great mum. And on the matter of whether you're ready or not, well, no one is really 'ready' for such things. Its like when I had you. You can prepare all you want but no matter what you do, there will always be something to surprise you. I'm so confident that you can do this Hermione. I have no doubt in my mind that you can do this, and be a good mum. And Ron too, he'll make a great father. Just have a little faith in yourself, Hermione." Hermione looked at her mother sitting beside her. She felt a lot better and was glad she had come to visit her mum. After some tea and a little chat, Hermione felt much better and decided it was time to go home.

Ron was sitting on the sofa reading The Daily Prophet when Hermione apparated in. Ron looked up and she looked a little dizzy. _Oh great, _Hermione thought,_ the doctor told me I can't apparate if I feel dizzy. Ugh, first side effects of being pregnant... a loss of freedom. _Hermione chuckled at herself as Ron came up to her,

"Are you feeling alright? You looked a little dazed." She smiled at the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Ron. But I would be better if you just shut up and gave me a kiss." Ron willingly listened to her. "Are you hungry?" Ron looked at her skeptically and said,

"Of course I'm hungry, when have I not been?" Hermione rolled her eyes and acknowledged the truth in his statement as she waved her wand towards the kitchen to begin to prepare dinner. Ron sat down again and Hermione knelt beside him and said,

"I love you so much, do you know that?" Ron glanced at her oddly and said,

"Yes, I know that and I absolutely love you too. Hermione you've been acting strange these last few days. Wait, last week and a half or so. Is everything alright? I'm getting a sense something is going on that you aren't telling me." Hermione stood up and placed her hand comfortingly on his face,

"Ron, we'll discuss everything during dinner. And let me tell you, you're going to be very surprised at what is happening." He looked at her quizzically and nodded. She kissed him again and headed off to the kitchen. _Man is she acting weird!_ Ron thought to himself as he reread the same article he had been trying to read in the last five minutes.

****

Ha ha, I'm so cruel to leave it off there! lol but anyways, please review (here I am sounding like a broken record again!) Next Chapter I promise Hermione will tell Ron!


	15. Today I Went to the Doctor

****

Thanks to all that reviewed! I'm really looking forward to pregnant Hermione too, I would sure hate to be Ron during these 9 months! lol

"Ron, dinner is ready." Hermione called from their small kitchen. Ron put down the paper and walked back to the small dining room. Two long, white candles were lit and the room was dark besides the glow from the elegantly set table.

"Wow, 'Mione. What's the occasion?" 

"You'll see, now sit down." Hermione sat down across from him at the round table and he observed,

"Everything looks delicious. You sure out did yourself."

"Well, I did it for you. Tonight is special."

"Maybe we should break out the wine then?" Hermione was about to accept when she remembered that pregnancy and alcohol don't mix. She'd read that somewhere she remembered. 

"No, that's okay Ron. Anyways, we need to talk." Ron looked into her eyes seriously and nodded. "You know how you said that the past week or so I've been acting weird? Well, there is a reason for that." Ron was practically on the edge of his seat waiting for her explanation. "Today I went to the doctor and-" she was savagely cut off by Ron asking frantically,

"Oh my God! Is everything okay? Oh bloody hell, are you alright? What did the damn doctor say?!" His face had gone pale and all Hermione could do was try to calm him by touching his arm soothingly and said,

"Yes Ron, everything is fine. Would you just let me talk without interruption?" Hermione said the last part with a slight degree of anger and felt like he was making this harder for her.

"Ok 'Mione, would you just spit it out already?" Hermione scowled,

"Wow Ron, that sounds so romantic 'spit it out already' honestly!"

"Would you just tell me?! Anything that starts with 'today I went to the doctor' doesn't sound too good from where I'm sitting!" Ron shouted.

"Would you stop jumping to conclusions and let me talk for once without shooting your mouth off before I get a chance to speak?!" Hermione and Ron were now standing and their voices were getting significantly louder.

"If you would just talk and tell me already I wouldn't have to interrupt and pry!!" Ron retorted.

"You are so insufferable! I'm trying to tell you something and you just insist on carrying on this argument!"

"I'm insufferable?! You're not telling me anything! What's going on with you 'Mione I'm starting to get worried!"

"If you would shut up for a moment I could tell you but since you insist on shouting at me and trying to get an answer, I can't tell you!" 

"Fine, I'll close my mouth if that's what will make you happy!" After that Ron was silent and he sat down. Hermione was looking at him while still standing and didn't say anything. He was getting a little antsy and he looked at her expecting her reply. Hermione recovered and sat back down, took a drink and went from the beginning.

"Well, I went to the doctor today and she had some really good news for me." Ron scooted his chair from out of the table and moved closer to her gazing into her eyes with a caring look. "Ron, you and I are going to be parents." Hermione burst out into a gallant smile and Ron's eyes were wide with shock. After a few seconds she began to get worried that this wasn't what he wanted because of his silence. She thought about this until he stood up and jumped around happily like a crazed school boy. Then he returned to her side and grinned,

"Oh Hermione, you've made me so happy!" He gave her a mind blowing kiss and bounced around some more. She laughed at his happiness because he just looked so odd, a twenty-two year old man jumping around like a kid at Honeyduke's. "I can't eat, I'm so excited! We've got to tell my parents, oh and Harry, and Hagrid and your parents and my brothers and Ginny!"

"I've already told my mom, I visited her this afternoon."

"Tomorrow morning, we have to go to my parents. I don't care if they fire me, I'm going to tell them in person!" Hermione looked a little shocked,

"Ron, you should care if they fire you. We need money now, to support the baby." Ron rolled his eyes playfully at her and said,

"I was only kidding, love. Of course I care if they fire me, but I'm just so happy!" 

"I know you are!" Hermione smiled. "And so am I, nothing would make me more happy than to have your child." He knelt beside her and kissed her again, and lets just say that Hermione's delicious meal was forgotten for the rest of the night.

****

There you go guys, Hermione told Ron. He's always one to overreact. I think he almost peed his pants he was so happy, lol. Anyways, review for me and you shall receive more! Next Chapter: Harry comes for a visit!


	16. The UnEntertained Guest

****

I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing my story and I feel so encouraged to write lately! Well maybe its because I have more time because of spring break!

The next day Ron got an owl from Harry. Harry wrote:

__

Hey Mate,

I hope everything with you and Hermione is going well. I'm fine with the Cannons and I'm looking forward to being in town in a few days. Think you could give some room and board to your old pal? (I don't want to interfere with you and Hermione of course...) Anyways, hope to hear from you soon!

Harry

"'Mione, look." Ron handed her the short note and said,

"He has to stay here! I wouldn't have him stay anywhere else!" She scribbled a note and gave it to Harry's owl and they expected their old chum in a few days time. "Oh, I can't wait to see him again! We really haven't seen each other very much lately. Can we tell him about the baby, Ron?"

"Of course we're going to tell him!" Ron laughed and deep down he couldn't wait for Harry to come so he could share it with someone.

The following days Hermione was feeling really ill and the day that Harry knocked on her door, she called a sick day. She answered the door feeling very nauseous and still in her fluffy pink bathrobe. Hermione's face brightened when she saw her black haired, glasses wearing friend at her doorstep.

"Oh Harry!" She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. "Come in! I expect Ron home any minute. As you can probably see, I've called a sick day today. Lucky for you or you'd been waiting on that doorstep longer." Harry chuckled and sat down in their living room. Hermione placed some tea on and they began to have a small chat. Mainly about the state of Harry's career and unfortunately for him, his love-life. "Please excuse me for a few minutes, I just look dreadful and I want to get to looking like something before Ron comes home." Harry raised his eyebrows at this and she blushed while saying, "Harry! I thought you were done teasing us! We aren't fourteen anymore, you know."

"I know, its just fun to tease you two because it's so easy to get you agitated."

"Hmph, you can never in a million years get me as agitated as Ron can." They laughed and Hermione left Harry for a few minutes so she could freshen up. Harry then heard a 'pop' and Ron walked in the door saying,

"Hermione, I'm home." He spotted Harry and said, "Oy mate! You're finally here!" Ron patted Harry on the back and asked, "So, how long have you been here?"

"Oh not too long. Hermione just went to freshen up. When I got here she didn't look to good. Like she had been sick all day or something, still in her bathrobe." Ron nodded,

"Yeah, she hasn't been herself lately. We'll talk about that in a while. If you don't mind I'm going to go see my beautiful wife. Make yourself at home, Harry." Ron walked down the hallway into their bedroom and found Hermione trying to wrestle with her hair. She saw him in the mirror and smiled. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"How's the mother-to-be today?"

"Not too good, I've felt dreadful the entire day. Good thing it's Friday."

"Yeah, and I have the entire weekend to spend every hour with you. Sleeping in, and-"

"But, we've got a guest Ron."

"Oh yeah, forgot about him. He'll find something to-"

"Ron..." Hermione laughed as she finished her hair and felt Ron's grasp on her grow tighter until she turned around and kissed him full on the lips.

"Hey guys! You've got an un-entertained guest out here! You guys better not be doing anything back there!" Ron and Hermione heard Harry's amused shouts and grinned at each other as they returned to the living room. Hermione excused herself to go start dinner and Harry and Ron talked about what else, quidditch. When she returned she sat in the loveseat by Ron and he put his hand on her knee and beamed.

"What you two? You look like you have something really good to tell me because of the goofy grins on your faces." They laughed and Ron said,

"Well, we do have something really good to say Harry. And you're going to be the first person besides us to know about it." Ron looked at Hermione and they smiled at each other in such a lovey-dovey way that Harry thought he might be sick from the cheesiness. "Harry, Hermione is pregnant." They glanced at Harry to see his reaction and he stood up so he could hug the couple.

"Wow, guys! I'm so happy for you two, you're going to make very good parents!" The rest of the night was spent with trio talking about the baby, Harry's love-life (or lack of one) and Quidditch.

The weekend didn't come soon enough for Ron and Hermione who were anxious to tell the Weasley's the happy news. Ron of course just had to tell them in person and he was almost busting at the seams to hold it in until they could visit them. The following morning Harry, Ron and Hermione planned to visit the Burrow.

****

Please Review for me and the next Chapter: Ron and Hermione tell the Weasley's about the baby! 


End file.
